Compañero
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver era un Alpha que deseaba tomar a un solo Omega como su compañero. [Omegaverse]


**N/A:** A pesar de querer hace tiempo escribir y subir un Fics con esta temática, la verdad es que nunca hice uno así. Es el primer Omegaverse que escribo, ojala les guste los resultados.

*Alpha!Oliver/Omega!Barry.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Arrow ni The Flash me pertenecen, ellos son de DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Compañero.**

* * *

Oliver frunce el ceño cuando Diggle le hace entrega de un nuevo folio con cartas de distintos Omegas que desean conocerlo, otros, siendo solo un poco mas aterradores, exigiéndole que les tomara como pareja. _Esto es patético._

Desde que la prensa publico aquella nota hace seis meses, en la que se descubría que él buscaba a su compañero para formar una familia, no dejaron de lloverle cartas de distintas partes del país. Hombres y mujeres diciéndole porque debería elegirlos a ellos como compañero, para ser portadores de sus cachorros y, obviamente, ser dueños de parte de su fortuna. Oliver no era idiota, sabia que la mayoría de los Omegas - _al igual que Alphas y Betas-_ solo querían estar con él por el dinero que poseía y no por ser un Alpha que daría todo por protegerles y mantenerlos seguros.

El hombre resopla con frustración, y con enojo que controla, y arroja todas las cartas dentro del cesto de basura en su oficina.

Oliver no necesitaba de eso, él ya había elegido al Omega que quería convertir en su compañero.

Era un chico, menor que él, de pelo castaño peinado siempre hacia arriba de manera graciosa, ojitos verdes siempre brillantes y una sonrisa adorable. Alto y flacucho, de buena cintura con el espacio perfecto para que sus futuros cachorros crecieran correctamente en su interior. Era un muchacho algo torpe, hiperactivo - _sino fuera porque olía normal, ya diría él que el muchacho era una especie de sobrehumano con velocidad-_ y trabajaba para la policía como medico forense. "Su" chico residía en Central City, en un complejo de apartamentos a pocas cuadras de la ciudad.

Barry Allen era el Omega que Oliver quería.

Pero el menor no lo quería como su Alpha y lo rechazo cuando este se le insinuó hace un año. Cuando intento llamarlo con su aroma y testosterona, para que el Omega cayera y se entregara a él. Claro que no salio como esperaba, sorprendiéndolo.

" _No estoy interesado, lo siento"_

Le había dicho Barry ya hace un año en aquella azotea, durante la convención de Nueva York del Disney Hall al que ambos fueron invitados. Oliver por las donaciones que había hecho durante aquel año y Barry por ser intimo amigo del magnate Bruce Wayne.

Nunca antes nadie le había rechazado. Nadie. Ni siquiera Helena, una Alpha con aparente compañero, quien felizmente lo había invitado a su cama a pasar una buena noche.

¿Y porque venia ahora este pequeño Omega a rechazarlo?

Es verdad que al principio se propuso llevarlo a su cama como un reto, para solo probar que nadie le decía que _no,_ que no había nadie capaz de rechazarlo. Que aquel castaño de ojitos verdes no era diferente de los demás con quien se había acostado. Ese había sido su objetivo principal.

Claro, hasta que Barry le paro el carro y se lo enfrento.

Luego de su nuevo rechazo, Oliver termino acostándose con la primera Beta que le abrió las piernas en un bar en Starling City. Barry se entero, obviamente, y tuvo la osadía de reírse cruel en su cara, alegando: _Y este es el hombre que desea un compañero para luego tener una familia, que a la primera que le dicen "no", se conforma con el primero que sea capaz de abrirle las piernas con la promesa de un acoston mediocre._

Aquello le golpeo en su interior, aunque no fue capaz de verlo hasta cuatro días después cuando Barry revelo querer a Iris, la hija del hombre que lo crió cuando su madre falleció y su padre fue encarcelado por ello, como su compañera. Oliver gruñía de solo recordarlo. No entendiendo como el castaño prefería a una Beta sobre un Alpha con poder, con todo al alcance de su mano. Que podría darle todos los lujos que quisiera. Pero se mantuvo al margen, ya ideando un plan si es que la mujer aceptaba la propuesta de Barry.

Ella no lo acepto y comenzó a salir con otro Beta, Edward Thawne.

Creyó tener su oportunidad con el Omega, después de todo él era un Alpha con bastante dinero y su estatus le hacia mejor que una simple Beta como lo era Iris. Pero, otra vez, Barry fue capaz de decirle "No".

Oliver se había propuesto a no detenerse. A conseguirle a como diera lugar, convenciéndose de que tendría pronto a Barry gimiendo entre sus sabanas. Que con Iris fuera de la partida, solo seria cuestión de jugar bien sus cartas y tener paciencia.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo y la compañía constante del Omega, las cosas cambiaron y Oliver se encontró enamorándose de Barry, de manera sincera y pura. Llegando a ser su amigo y confidente, estando siempre juntos intercambiándose entre ambas ciudades; _menos cuando el menor entraba en su celo y debían estar alejados los tres días que duraba._

Oliver no volvió a ofrecerle a Barry ser su compañero, ni tampoco volvió a tener ningún tipo de amante. Pero aquello no quiso decir que al menos no intento enamorarlo sutilmente, haciendo pequeñas acciones para llamar la atención del Omega esperando a que, al fin, algún día fuera este que viniera a él pidiéndole que le tomara como padre de sus cachorros. _Porque Oliver quería tener muchos cachorros con Barry, después de todo tenia una casa lo suficientemente grande y mucho dinero como para mantenerlos adecuadamente._ Que fueran a vivir a su Mansión en Starling City y lo protegiera del "bullying" que sufría por parte de Thea cuando esta se encontraba de buen humor. Lastima que Barry nunca llego a pedírselo hasta ahora, pero Oliver era un hombre paciente y podía seguir esperando algunos meses - _años-_ mas.

-¿Mucho trabajo? -pregunto una voz que tan bien conocía.

-Como no tienes idea -respondió mientras se hacia para atrás en su silla, la oficia se encontraba caliente gracias a la calefacción y Oliver agradeció tener que salir pronto. No le gustaba demasiado los lugares cálidos.

Muy a diferencia de Barry, quien parecía muy agradecido de estar allí. La punta de su nariz estaba roja y frotaba sus manos contra su cuerpo dentro de su campera gris, ademas de que inclinaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. La bufanda roja le rodeaba el cuello como un burrito y un adorable gorro de lana con el logo del escudo del Capitán América cubría parte de su cabeza aplastando su cabello.

-Como si tu hicieras mucho... -se quejo el Omega- En fin, creo que es hora de irnos. Patty nos esperara en la Terminal -agrego.

-¿Ella regresaba hoy? -pregunto sorprendido Oliver, no la esperaba de regreso tan pronto.

-Si, decidió adelantar su regreso a Central City... -respondió alegre Barry, feliz de volver a verla.

Oliver no estaba para nada alegre con aquella noticia.

Patty era otra Omega, compañera en la central de policía de Eddie y Joe - _por lo tanto, también compañera de trabajo de Barry-_ de sonrisa siempre presente y bastante hermosa. Era una mujer simpática que podría haber sido su amiga, sino fuera porque ella también se intereso en Barry. Llegando incluso a proponerle el que pensara en elegirla como su compañera. Claro que el otro Omega la rechazo, aunque Oliver ya no supo porque fue el motivo de tal decisión. Después de todo Iris tenia planes de casamiento con Thawne, haciendo a Barry perder toda oportunidad con la Beta simplona.

Alguien mas debía estar en la mente del castaño.

Oliver temía preguntar, porque sabia que había grandes probabilidades de que no fuera él elegido. Había tantos candidatos en la vida de Allen.

Hal Jordan era uno de ellos. Un piloto de las Fuerzas Aéreas residente de Costa City que había conocido a Barry durante unas vacaciones hacia dos años. Era un Beta que siempre quería pasarse de listo con sus bromas fuera de lugar, no era mal tipo e inclusive podía llegar a serle gracioso. Pero Jordan se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Barry y, por lo cual, este había interferido en ciertos momentos cuando Allen y él estaban juntos.

Linda Parker era otra. Una Beta compañera de trabajo de Iris quien había salido con Barry por poco tiempo hacia medio año. A pesar de ya no ser nada, Oliver sabe que a ella aun le gusta el forense y que había intentado rehacer su relación. Era una chica muy mona, siempre queriendo ayudar a todos e inclusive le recordaba a Barry. Pero ella estaba enamorada del Omega, por lo tanto, no es de su agrado.

Jay Garrick, un Alpha, también estaba en la lista a pesar de que este se fuera a la otra punta del país a vivir por temas de trabajo hacia tres meses ¿Quien no le aseguraba que el hombre no volvería a Central City para reclamar a Barry como su compañero? Mejor no arriesgarse.

Bruce Wayne era el peor de todos ellos. Un Alpha, dueño de Industrias Wayne, _y por lo tanto adinerado_ , residente de Gótica. Un hombre sin gracia para él, pero que para Barry era algo excepcional. Bruce y Barry eran amigos de hace tiempo, antes de que el menor conociera incluso a Hal y Jay.

Para Oliver, todos eran sus "enemigos", y Wayne era el primero en su lista.

* * *

Desde que entendió que se había enamorado de Barry, Oliver estaba un tanto mas iracundo cuando el celo del chico llegaba. Su Alpha interior le ordenaba que fuera donde el menor y lo tomara, que lo reclamara para sí. Pero su lado mas racional, _o casi,_ le decía que alejara a cuanta persona le viera a su lado. Barry suele pasar su celo en su departamento completamente solo, aun así, en la imaginación de Oliver aquello no bastaba y su mente le regalaba crueles imágenes donde un Alpha, _Wayne,_ entraba a su departamento por la ventana y reclamaba a Barry como su compañero.

Sabe que no es completamente así, porque Barry no era un Omega cualquiera y no se dejaba dominar por el primer Alpha que tenia al lado. Aun así, eso no evitaba que no se sintiera preocupado.

-¿Todo en orden, Oliver? -pregunto Patty a su lado, ambos caminando solos por las calles semi nevadas de Central City, mas precisamente agua nieve.

Barry se había adelantado a ellos y se había perdido hace una hora entre los comercios de comida alegando decir que necesitaba de "algo" para los próximos tres días que permanecería en cautiverio - _dialogo sacado exactamente de los labios del Omega-_. Su celo se había adelantado por mucho y el menor quería tener todo lo necesario para el tiempo que iba a estar en departamento aislado, no queriendo salir si algo le hacia falta y no queriendo molestar a alguien mas, por muy necesario que esto fuera. A pesar de tener a Joe - _un Alpha-_ , quien no se veía afectado por su celo por obvias razones y que no tenia problemas en ayudarle en lo que fuese necesario, Barry se empeñaba en hacerlo solo; todo testarudo como podía serlo. Alegando decir que estaba lo suficientemente mayorcito como para manejarse solo.

Aquella era la razón por la cual ahora Oliver debía acompañar a Patty hasta su pequeña casa en los suburbios. Completamente solos y con el aroma de la Omega rodeándolos. Ella ya llevaba un día de celo, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Estaba tan tranquila, expandiendo su olor de buena gana.

-Todo esta bien, descuida -le responde, viendo como un halo se formaba en su boca debido al frió.

Claro que nada estaba bien.

Barry estaba a pocas horas de entrar en su celo y Oliver no quería que estuviera en la calle por estas horas - _20:24 p.m-._ No sin un acompañante que no se viera afectado por su olor, como lo eran Joe y Ronnie. Pero lamentablemente Barry era un maldito cabezota y se paseaba por las calles a sus anchas, como si en cualquier momento no fuera a despedir ese delicioso aroma que invitaba a cualquier Alpha a poseerlo. Que inclusive Roy, siendo solo un Beta mas bajo su cuidado, se había visto afectado el aroma dulzón que despedía Barry.

-De acuerdo -acepto la mujer tras una risa graciosa- Pues, aquí estamos ¿No? -dijo Patty al estar frente a su puerta, notando como Oliver parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

La mujer, al notarlo distraído, sonrió gatuno.

Luego de eso, todo sucedió de golpe. Como una bofetada.

Patty se inclino hacia adelante, siendo ayudada por el escalón de mas al que estaba parada en su entrada, y junto sus labios fríos con los del Alpha, que abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el contacto seco. El aroma del celo de la Omega lleno sus fosa nasales, mareandole pero por distintas causas. _Esto no esta bien, nada bien._ Los labios le cosquillaban y el nudo en su estomago estaba apretándole de manera dolorosa, _no es correcto._ El contacto entre sus bocas no le producía nada y el celo de Patty menos, era como su cuerpo solo estuviese procesando el momento intimo y finalizado con que no valía la pena. La hermosa mujer frente a él, quien le besaba tiernamente, no le producía absolutamente nada mas halla de querer cuidarla solo porque le recordaba de manera infantil a "su" Omega.

Oliver tomo a Patty de los hombros y la aparto rápidamente, pensando la manera menos ruda de rechazarla y hacerle ver que él estaba interesado en alguien mas.

Pero cuando fue a hablar, encarandola, noto que ella no estaba viéndole, sino mas tenia la cara precisamente observando a su derecha con una sonrisa adornando sus pálidos labios. Oliver también miro, guiado por la curiosidad.

El miedo rápidamente le rodeo por completo y el alma se le cayo a los pies.

Allí, observándoles con bolsas de supermercado en ambas manos, estaba Barry.

-¿Interrumpo? -pregunto el Omega, con cierto grado de confusión que sonó falso.

\- ¡No! -gruño Oliver, alejándose de Patty.

-Casi -dijo la mujer, ganándose una incrédula mirada por parte de Oliver y una sonrisa de Barry.

Oliver, como no podía ser de otra, boqueo varias veces como si de un pecesito fuera del agua se tratase. Mirando a su supuesta "amiga" mentir de manera descarada, como si en verdad hubiese estado a punto de suceder algo ente ellos. _Zorra,_ pensó sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -le gruño en la cara el Alpha, totalmente cabreado.

Y él que la había creído una amiga, solo para ahora verlo todo mas claro ¡Por supuesto! Patty le había besado para que Barry creyera que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, para que notase que seguía siendo ese Alpha caprichoso que hacia berrinches sino obtenía lo que quería.

Oliver abrió la boca con coraje y la sangre hirviéndole, dispuesto a defenderse y dejarle en claro al castaño la treta de la otra Omega, cuando ella se le adelanto como si nada estuviese pasando.

-Bien -susurro- Buenas noches, chicos... -les saludo simple con la mano e ingreso a su casa, dejándolos a solas.

¿Era enserio? ¿De verdad creía Patty que podía ir a mentir y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¡No señor! Le había dejado mal parado frente a Barry. Iba a aclarar las cosas con ella, no iba a permitir que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para estar cerca del forense se viniesen a bajo por culpa de terceros que siempre parecían mas que gustosos con joderle la vida. Con no permitirle conseguir al chico que le gustaba solo porque les parecía gracioso verle solo y lamiéndose las heridas como un gato callejero ¿Querían jugar sucio? Bien. Él también sabia jugar sucio.

-Oliver -le susurro el menor, estando mas cerca de lo que había creído, sacandole de sus cavilaciones homicidas- Vayámonos... -ordeno con suavidad, sin elevar su tono de voz. Como si llegase a decir algo mas alto, saldrían los vecinos a quejarse.

El Alpha asintió de la misma forma suave al tono de voz del Omega y le siguió en el camino de regreso al complejo de apartamento, sosteniendo dos bolsas con su mano derecha. Ninguno hablo sobre el beso. No hablaron en absoluto, haciendo pensar a Oliver que la había cagado en grande.

* * *

Sabia que no tenia que estar allí, que debía irse a su casa y quererse solito en la soledad de su baño porque el Omega frente a él no lo quería para nada que no fuera una sana amistad.

El olor a celo de Barry ya había dominado gran parte del departamento, haciendo aullar al Alpha dentro de si que reclama a que vaya donde el castaño, lo tomara rudamente de las caderas y lo follase allí sobre la mesada de la pequeña cocina. Que reclamase al chico para él, lo marcase como compañero y tomarlo hasta que lo dejase preñado de su hijo. En retrospectiva era un buen plan; un excelente plan que Oliver gustoso tomaría como buen soldado. Pero no seria posible. Se había prometido enamorar a Barry, era verdad que le estaba costando mucho tiempo. Muchas duchas de agua fría para bajarse la calentura y masturbaciones con su voz ahogando el nombre del castaño entre sus labios. Pero no importaba, respetaría a Barry. Dejaría que todo fuese a su debido tiempo, que se acomodara como debía ser.

Y si quería que todo siguiera igual, sino quería arruinarlo, debía salir rápidamente de aquel lugar. El olor a celo lo estaba mareando poco a poco y no dudaba que en cualquier segundo perdería el control sobre si mismo y saltaría sobre el pobre Omega que acomodaba latas de comida sobre la lacena.

-Barry... -lo llamo de manera lastimera sin poder evitarlo. Dios ¡En verdad tenia que irse!

-Ya no tardo, Oliver. Dame un segundo -le contesto el Omega.

-Barry, no entiendes -gruño el rubio, enojándose- Tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí.

El menor dejo una bolsa a medio terminar, volteo a verlo con inocencia que Oliver dudaba que fuese real y ladeo la cabeza, como si se tratase de un cachorro confundido y no de un Omega con facultades de saber que no podían permanecer mas tiempo juntos en la misma habitación.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Barry, otra vez usando su voz suave.

Oliver solo parpadeo exasperado.

-Sabes porque no puedo quedarme -respondió dolido- Dios. Ni siquiera debí que me dejaras entrar -dijo el hombre volteándose hacia la puerta con la intensión de irse, pero frenando sus pasos al sentir la mano de Barry sosteniendo la suya- Suéltame -demando.

-Espera...

-Barry. No deseo cagarla ¿Si? No contigo, y juro que sino me dejar ir ahora voy hacer algo por el cual terminaras odiándome y créeme que no deseo eso -le confeso, mirándolo a los ojos- Por favor, suéltame y déjame ir.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero que te vayas? -pregunto Barry, con un deje de picardia extraña.

-¿Que?

Pero el castaño no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Solo alzo sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Oliver y junto sus labios con los del mayor que estaba lo suficientemente shockeado como para responder al contacto de manera inmediata, lo cual a Barry no le importo. Pues le dio el tiempo necesario para delinear los labios de Queen con su lengua antes de invadir su boca en un beso fogoso que sabia a tequila; y no porque le gustase tomarlo en verdad. Sabia que Oliver prefería el whisky.

Mientras Barry se entretenía besándolo explorando el interior de su boca, Oliver estaba que no le lo creía. Era la primera vez que besaba al chico y no estaba haciendo nada, no como se lo había imaginado cientos de veces. Ni siquiera estaba correspondiendole, y vean que si quería hacerlo pero... No era correcto. _De seguro es el celo,_ pensó deprimido. Tomando el valor suficiente para alejar al menor de su cuerpo, apretando sus dedos en sus antebrazos.

-¿Que... sucede? -pregunto Barry en un jadeo que viajo justo a su entrepierna. Oliver reprimió el gemido que deseo salir de entre sus labios.

-Se nos esta saliendo de control, Barry -le aviso, como si el menor no notase que acababa de besarlo- Tengo que irme, de verdad.

-¿Acaso no lo notas o en verdad tienes que irte, Oliver? -volvió a preguntar el forense con una sonrisa, volviendo a tratar de impulsar su cuerpo hacia el de su acompañante.

-¿De que estas hablando? -dijo el Alpha, poniendo distancia entre ellos. El olor de su amigo le estaba comenzando a afectar.

-De verdad no lo notas -confirmo Barry, deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre el brazo de Oliver- Creí estar siendo obvio... -susurro, arrastrando las letras de forma sensual. Tomándose su tiempo en acariciar las muñecas con las que el hombre lo tenia apresado lejos suyo.

-Yo no...

-Planee esto con cuidado ¿Sabes? Incluso involucre a Patty para que me ayudara en esto, para terminar de cerciorarme de que en verdad querías ser mi compañero para formar algo juntos y no otro hijo de puta que quería abrirme las piernas solo por mi condición de Omega y esas estupideces que la sociedad se cree.

-¿Tu...? Yo... Ah, yo... -tartamudeo Oliver, sin creérselo.

-Quiero que seas mi compañero, Oliver Queen -pidió Barry, abrazando al rubio por la cintura- ¿Así o debo ser mas claro?

 _Dios._ No se lo podía creer, en verdad. ¡Barry le estaba pidiendo ser compañeros! Y no estaba soñando... Oh, esperen ¿Estaba muerto? No, no lo estaba. Aun respiraba.

¡Barry en verdad se lo estaba ofreciendo!

Oliver, emocionado de por fin tener al Omega entre sus brazos, beso fogoso sus labios. Enrollando sus brazos en la cintura del castaño - _cosa que creía algo injusto, ya que el mocoso era solo dos centímetros mas alto que él-_ y ayudo a que este envolviera su cintura con sus delgadas piernas. Embistiendo en el proceso la entrepierna ajena que se encontraba dura bajo los jeans azules.

-Oliver... -gimió Barry, apretando sus dedos en los hombros del Alpha- Vamos a la habitación -insistió, comenzando a moverse en busca de fricción.

Oliver gruño por lo bajo, mordió los labios de _Su_ compañero y obedeció a su pedido.

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero cálida. Llego a tientas hasta la cama del menor sin dejar de besarle y se dejo caer sobre las gruesas mantas, Barry en verdad que odiaba el invierno.

Paseo libremente sus manos grandes sobre el cuerpo ajeno, deleitándose con los suspiros que su chico soltaba en el interior de su boca. _Cuanto deseaba esto._ Junto sus cuerpos tanto como pudo, restregándose entre si en busca de calmar el placer que comenzaba a devorarlos.

-Te quiero, mocoso -susurro Oliver, atacando con sus dientes el cuello de Barry. Marcándolo.

-Lo se... -respondió el muchacho, arrastrando sus largos dedos por sobre la espalda de Oliver- También yo.

El rubio desabrocho los pantalones de Barry mientras este trataba de privarlo de su camisa negra.

-Desde hace tanto... -dijo el Alpha, con la voz ronca y pesada.

-Lo se...

-Te deseo -volvió a susurrar, lamiendo la clavícula ajena.

-Lo se...

-Quiero muchos cachorros, muchos.

-Lo s... ¿Espera, que?

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre, Barry. Vaya compañero se ha elegido ¿Que les pareció?

 **¿Batman o Arrow?**

 **¿Niño o Niña?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
